Cherry Blossoms
by Harukichi Mitsuharu
Summary: “What do you think about cherry blossoms?” Lili asked, looking up to see the creamy pink leaves covering the trunk of the tree.Hwoarang & Lili


**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Tekken 'coz...I don't. I hope I own Dreamworks to work for Tekken, 3D Movie :D**

My very fic here in FanFiction! :D Yey. Choco yey. One-shot. -HwoarangLili-

**

* * *

Cherry Blossoms**

It was late afternoon. After all, Hwoarang should be in the park. Lili couldn't wait any longer.

_Sigh, when will Hwoarang change?_

In the park, Lili was sitting on a bench. There were lots of Cherry blossom trees, fascinated the princess. She wore the snow-white dress she usually wear with crimson ribbon tied on it and snow-white high boots. But, it was not yet complete for her. She was upset that her date didn't come yet.

_Ah, finally…_

She saw the redhead, sprinting on the road to meet her date. A couple of sweat was rolling on his face. He wore the biker suit with goggles that made his hair spiky on the end.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, princess," Hwoarang muttered, taking a breath.

"Sigh, how many times have you been late on our date?" Lili asked.

"Uh…about two or three?"

"It's five. FIVE times."

"Oh, five…" Hwoarang said dumbly, gazing on the road.

"Nevermind that. It's fine."

_Silence…_

"So, where do we go from here? This place is fascinating." Lili broke the silence, as she stand up.

"Well, I don't know… Anywhere you like." He replied.

"Why don't we buy foods here that we can afford."

"Uh…sure." Hwoarang mumbled, bringing out his wallet to check if there is money.

"Hey, an ice cream stand. Do you want ice cream, Lili?

"Oh ice cream. Sure, I'd love to."

"Okay," He said while picking up the bills.

What flavor do you want?"

As Lili heard of that, she thought about flavors. She thinks that Chocolate is sweet but she thinks that it will stain her beautiful dress. She'll just pick…

"Vanilla,"

As Hwoarang bought two ice creams on an ice cream stand, the vendor handed out the Vanilla for Lili and Chocolate for Hwoarang. Lili started licking on her ice cream.

"Make sure it won't stain your clothes. Anyway, those clothes of yours can be washed by your grandpa, right?"

"I won't. I wash my clothes by myself. And, he's not my grandpa. He's my master in training."

"Oh, so that's why you're always late during our date. You're focusing on your training."

"Yeah, I guess." Hwoarang said reluctantly, scratching his back, grinning.

Lili smiled at his gestures. _You know Hwoarang, you're kinda nice. You know how to speak softly with a girl._

As they finished eating their ice creams, they went to a cherry blossom tree and Lili sat under it. Hwoarang then, sat beside Lili.

"Hey Hwoarang,"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about cherry blossoms?" Lili asked, looking up to see the creamy pink leaves covering the trunk of the tree.

"Hm…When I was little, I thought that Cherry blossoms bear cherries."

Lili giggled at his statement.

"Yeah, then I waited for them for like…two and half hours to bear one but they didn't. They really didn't."

"You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat."

Hwoarang smiled, staring at Lili. "How about you, what do you think about them?"

"Well, they're like huge cotton candies that are attached on trunks of the trees."

Hwoarang chuckled."That will be great for kids to eat them."

"Yeah, I hope." Lili smiled at him.

"They only appear at spring, right?"

"Uh-huh,"

_Hwoarang, you're also funny when you're imagining._

_Few minutes of silence…_

"I'm so sleepy. Can I take a nap?"Hwoarang muttered as he stretched and yawned.

"Okay but only a short time because we need to watch the sunset." Lili replied.

"Gee, thanks…" Hwoarang said, closing his eyes while leaning his back on his tree.

_Aww…he's so cute when he sleeps._

"Maybe…I could just take a cat nap…Just…a…short time…" Lili said while yawning. She began to rest her head on Hwoarang's shoulder.

…

After few minutes, Hwoarang began to open his eyes. He saw the orange sky and the sunset. He knew that Lili loves to watch the sunset. But, he felt something light on his left shoulder. It was Lili. His face starts reddening.

'Lili? Lili is sleeping. Should I wake her up?' He thought.

'What about the sunset? She's sleeping well. So cute.'

He thought and thought. He's hesitating. He couldn't help.

"Hey Lili, wake up. The sunset, it's here." He whispered.

Lili began to open her eyes slowly but her head was still on Hwoarang's shoulder. She saw the orange sky and saw the golden sun, going down to set. Hwoarang is still blushing.

"The sunset…it's so…"

"Fascinating, eh?" Hwoarang didn't let her finish.

"Of course."

Hwoarang smiled. The two continued to watch the sunset.

**End.**

**

* * *

So, whaddaya think? Is it good...or horrible? Flames are accepted. Please R&R. Thanks :)**


End file.
